


Queen

by pidgeon



Series: Overused Romance Cliche [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, noctis gets sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon/pseuds/pidgeon
Summary: There's something Noctis needs to do before setting off to Altissia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and this was the only thing in my head because one of my friends just got engaged

She maneuvered through the crowd with the grace and dignity one expected of a purebred noble. Her smile charming, posture right and attentive, words enunciated clearly and brightly for those she spoke to. Looking at her now, it was hard to remember that she had come from a farm in some remote town far outside of Insomnia. Noctis watched his girlfriend intensely as she happily chatted with a pair of noblewomen she had come to be friends with. 

“Andromeda has certainly embraced these events, despite her reluctance to attend.” Ignis stood beside the young Prince, hands folded respectfully behind his back. Prompto was off at the food tables, ransacking what had been prepared for the evening. Gladiolus was….well, no one really knew where he was but one could only assume it involved a pretty girl and some charming words.

“She fits right in.” Noctis clearly remembered the first royal event he convinced her to attend with him. She was a stuttering, anxious, mess. He found it adorable. Even on the dance floor, the one place she felt comfortable in the judgmental eyes of Lucian nobility, she stumbled and clung to him for dear life. That was nearly 4 years ago- at the beginning of their relationship. Now the redhead moved around the blue bloods as though she were one of them, bred for this life of politics. He watched the redhead catch his eye for a moment, flashing her smile his way as she excused herself from the women in front of her to make her way to the Prince.

“-I’m sorry, love. You know how chatty the Diona sisters can get. They wanted to know where I got my dress and suddenly they’re going on about the right kind of gold to pair with their hair.” Noctis and Ignis both chuckled, knowing very well of the sisters. Though Noctis could hardly blame them for asking about the dress. The black fabric clung beautifully to Andromeda’s figure, lace decorating her chest and artfully covering her skin. The back hung low, nothing but a gold chain to accent her skin as the skirt flowed to her feet. Though this event was held on the rooftop with the Crystal, her hair was let down to blow gently with the breeze in soft curls. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever lain eyes on and knowing she was his only served to feed his ego.

“This is as much a party to celebrate the peace treaty as it is to celebrate your birthday, Noctis. Standing on the side isn’t celebrating much.” She playfully scolded him, slipping her hand in his. Ignis smiled at the two, excusing himself before leaving Noctis in the hands of his girlfriend. She pulled him onto the dance floor, taking the position needed for an informal waltz. His hand settled on the bare skin of her lower back, the other holding hers as they began to move in time with the music.

“Next week, we’ll be on our way to escort Luna back to sign the treaty.” Noctis hummed in thought, eyes closed for a moment. His first political act on his own, without the aid of King Regis. More and more responsibilities were falling onto him as time went on. All part of being groomed to be king, he supposed.

“Think of it as a little vacation. We get to travel for a bit and see Altissia. You’ll get to see Lady Lunafreya again after all these years! It’ll be fun.” She cast that dazzling smile at him again, thinking he was upset about the whole thing. He only let one of his own small smiles slip out, ducking his head to steal a kiss as he twirled her around. 

“-You’re sure you want to come with? It’s probably going to be pretty boring.”

“Noctis, you’re not going to leave me behind on this one. As a Royal Healer, it’s my job to ensure the safety of His Highness… King Regis also asked me as a personal favor to watch over you. Six knows what trouble you lot would get into were Ignis or I not tagging along.” They both laughed at her comment, stopping their dance as the music ended. They bowed to each other as was tradition before Noctis led her away from the crowd of people gathering for the next dance.

They stopped at the railing to look over Insomnia. Bright lights lit up the city, the night life booming with people as clubs raged on and bars opened their doors for any and all who wanted a drink. Andromeda always found the city to be beautiful- such a change from her life in her small little town. Noctis never really understood, but he enjoyed the way her eyes shone with admiration at the sight. He hoped some of the reporters allowed in the event could capture that look on film- he would pay whatever he needed to get his hands on that picture.

“…You know you’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” His words were quiet, barely audible above the chatter and music yet she still heard. Her smile returned, a soft and gentle turn of her lips.

“I always thought I would have to be with someone because where they stood politically, and I accepted that. Have to make sacrifices, right? And then I met you. You…changed everything.” His hand came out to rest with hers, bringing them up so he could press a kiss to her knuckles lovingly. His cheeks burned as he spilled his feelings but he pushed on.

“I was used to girls treating me like a Prince and being so fake. Then you came along and didn’t even know who I was. Even after figuring it out, you still treated me like anyone else. You…loved me as me, and not as a Prince. That means more to me than you could ever know.”

“Noctis-“ He held up his hand in a silent motion for her to stop talking. He needed to get this out before he lost his nerve.

“The first time we said I love you, I thought I was going to cry. I never thought you would feel the same way and I made a promise to myself that I would never let you go as long as you would have me.” Andromeda only looked at her boyfriend with a mixture of confusion and love. This was all so sweet, but she had no idea why he was telling her all of this. 

“I’m going to be King one day…. and a King needs a Queen.”

Her breath caught in her throat as he slid to one knee, one of her hands still in his as he pulled out a little velvet box. Tears rimmed her eyes and she caught the sudden hush that fell over the event. Everyones eyes were on the two and she truly couldn’t give a damn.

“Andromeda, you are everything to me. I don’t want to let you go. Not now or ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?” 

“Y-Yes! Oh, Six- yes, Noctis.” The tears were freely falling down her cheeks but she couldn’t care, smiling widely as she watched him slip a gorgeous ring onto her shaking hand, standing as he did. Cameras flashed and people cheered as the redhead grabbed his face to kiss him happily. Her arms wound around his neck as his own slipped around her waist to press them firmly together. His face matched her hair in color but she could only look into his eyes when they pulled apart. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” She rested their foreheads together, relishing in this feeling before they were suddenly attacked in a hug by a sniffly Prompto.

———

They rested at the autoshop in Hammerhead, exhausted from pushing that stupid heavy car all the way there. Noctis rested himself on the ground, back against the door as Andromeda had her arms folded on the edge of it, head resting on them. She didn’t even look up at the sound of a southern heavy accent. Not until-

“Now- which one’s the Prince?” Nudging her fiancé, he popped up like a gopher as she lifted her body to properly stand. The blonde bombshell grinned happily as she spotted the two.

“Aha! You’re both here. Congrats on your wedding.” Andromeda smiled as Noctis chuckled.

“Not hitched just yet.” The woman placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head in disbelief.

“The future King and Queen of Lucis, here in Hammerhead!” She walked around the car, Andromeda running her thumb over the ring sitting on her finger. 

Future Mrs. Noctis Caelum- she could only grin at the thought (not that she’s been able to stop grinning since he proposed). 


End file.
